


More Complicated

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple beer becomes less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> To Carla for the pretty that she made and to velvetwhip for turning me on to this ship in the first place.

When he'd suggested they go out and "get a beer" Willow had the instinct to feel Angel's head to see if he had a fever. Angel, even in his Angelus days, hadn't been so laid back as to have a normal night on the town. They always had vamps to kill or demons to slay and it left very few opportunities for the everyday life type stuff.

"So this is a bar," Willow said, trying to start a conversation to cover her confusion at the situation.

"Apparently so," Angel replied with a smile, taking a sip from his pint glass. He'd ordered a pale ale and seemed to be enjoying it from the look on his face. He sat on the stool next to her wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants. His trademark black leather jacket was draped over the back of his chair as he leaned forward with an elbow on the bar.

"We've got our beers," she said, looking around the neighborhood bar for a subject to talk about. She may be a world class, bad ass Wicca but she still felt slightly uncomfortable in social situations with Angel. Fighting beside him was no problem but sitting down on an innocuous bar stool had her palms sweating and her heart racing. In her head, Angel still belonged to Buffy even though the two hadn't seen each other for several years now. She'd come in the aftermath of L.A.'s big fight and had yet to leave. She sensed that she was needed here. Buffy and her people would take care of themselves.

"You doing okay, Willow?" Angel asked, his brow wrinkling in concern.

"I'm fine. I was just saying we have our beer," Willow remarked.

"You seem to be stretched a little thin," he said, putting down his glass and turning toward her.

"I'm not stretched. I'm of the normal thickness. See?" she said, lifting her arm to show him how normal she looked. Her bracelet slid down her arm a bit, reflecting the light off the dim Tiffany-style lamps. "No Gumby arms or anything."

Angel laughed deep in his chest and looked forward at the bar as Willow smiled at him. When he turned to look at her, smile still across her lips, Willow recognized it wasn't the social situation that made her uncomfortable with Angel. Looking at the comfortable grin on his face she realized that it was the smile she'd seen him use when he looked at Buffy. They were both seventeen and things were black and white.

Apparently, things were about to get even more complicated.


End file.
